Raspadinhas TRADUÇÃO
by Alexaaa
Summary: Chuva de raspadinhas é igual a autoestima a zeros?  Uma one-shot super fofinha sobre o casal Finchel. TRADUÇÃO PARA PORTUGUES!


_A história não me pertence, mas sim a **Vicondi-Girl**, eu somente estou a traduzi-la de Espanhol para a nossa lingua com a autorização da autora._

_As **personagens não me pertencem**, porque **se me pertencessem o Cory Monteith não teria sido escolhido para fazer de Finn Hudson, mas sim para ser a minha posse pessoal**._

_A música **não me pertence**, nem **a Vicondi-Girl**, mas sim a Christina Aguilera e a versão de Glee foi cantada por Amber Riley._

_

* * *

_

Espero que **gostem da história **tanto como eu gostei, achei-a adorável.

A cena situa-se mais ou menos nos primeiros doze episodios da primeira temporada (a história foi escrita em Dezembro de 2009).

**FINCHEL FOREVER!**

* * *

**Raspadinhas**

O pequeno auditório do liceu McKinley tinha as luzes apagadas, obviamente estava vazio.

Ou pelo menos era o que Finn achava até que ouviu uns soluços de choro que vinham de um canto.

Mesmo quando a pessoa estava chorando, ele reconhecia a sua voz, quando for ou onde quer que seja, de Rachel Berry.

A estrela do Glee Club esta chorando num solitário canto escuro.

Finn não pode deixar de pensar em Rachel como se fosse apenas uma menina pequena indefesa.

**_You're beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring you down._**

_(Tu és linda não interessa o que eles digam, palavras não te conseguem deitar abaixo)_

**_You're beautiful in every single way, yes words can't bring you down._**

_(Tu és linda de todas as maneiras, sim palavras não te conseguem deitar abaixo)_

A canção que Finn começara a cantar fez com que Rachel começa-se a chorar com mais intensidade.

Conseguiu acender as luzes do auditório na escuridão, viu-a a um canto com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

O seu cabelo e o que se via das suas roupas estavam cobertos por uma massa espessa de várias cores.

Rosa, azul, verde, amarelo, branco, laranja, vermelho. Raspadinhas novamente.

Tentou chegar perto dela o mais que pode para tentar ajuda-la.

- **Porque aqui estás?** - Ela perguntou levantando a cara. – **Mandar-me mais uma raspadinha a cima? **– Voltou a baixar a cabeça e a pousá-la nos joelhos.

A sua cara também estava coberta pela massa colorida.

- **Não, o que faz você pensar que eu faria isso?**

- **Seus amigos, seus colegas, sua namorada, as cheerios, todos me jogam coisas, porque tu não o farias também?** - Sua voz saiu abafada, porque seu rosto estava ainda escondido, quase como se tivesse medo.

Não, o medo não era o problema. Ela parecia envergonhada.

- **Você está com medo, vergonha?** - Ele falou alto o suficiente para ela o puder ouvir.

Ela não respondeu, mas levantou o rosto novamente. Os seus olhos vermelhos e inchados disseram-lhe mais do que qualquer coisa que ela tinha dito.

- **Eu não tenho medo de Quinn ou de Puckerman, nem de nenhum deles.** – Respondeu, escondendo-se outra vez.

- **Então, o que se passa?** – Ele sabia que naquele momento não estava falndo com a super estrela do Glee, mas sim com a verdadeira faceta de Rachel Berry.

- **Tenho medo que você seja o próximo…** - E ela não estava a mentir, isso era algo que a horrorizava.

Assustava-a imenso pensar que Finn era como as Cheerios, igual aos seus companheiros de equipe. Que ele não era tão especial como ela pensava que Finn fosse.

- **Eu nunca te faria isso, prometo-te.**

Ela decidiu finalmente levantar o rosto coberto com gelo e doce.

Finn chegou-se para mais perto dela, tomou o rosto de Rachel com as mãos e beijou-a.

Pensou que ela se afastaria, que faria o possivel para escapar, no entanto ela não o fez. Respondeu com tanta intensidade como ele. Quem visse a cena diria que o beijo deles não tinha sido nada meigo ou insonso como os que se vê nos filmes.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e ambos sorriram.

Finn lambeu os lábios.

- **Perfeito, cereja é o meu favorito.**

**

* * *

**

E pronto, foi isto.

Porque eu simplesmente amo a série Glee, Finchel e o ator Cory Monteith é simplesmente sexy de _todas as maneiras_. Sim, porque a cena de 'nudismo' no último episodio foi a cena amais vista por mim de todos os tempos. 8D

Beijão e deixem ai um comentáriozinho.


End file.
